Goldfish and Grandma
by sciencenmed4ever
Summary: Jane and Maura's son Cristof spends quality time with his Grandma's. Series of oneshots.Chapters 5 and 6 are sad. T because I'm paranoid
1. I'm hungry

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. If I did Rizzles would be canon.

"Nonna?"

"Yes Cristof."

"I'm hungry."

"Well, what would you like?" Angela says walking into the kitchen.

"Goldfish!"

"Does your Mommy let you have those?"

"Maybe," Cris says, twirling his hair in his fingers while he talks to his Nonna.

"Cris," she warns.

"Please Nonna; Ma lets me have them…."

"But Mommy doesn't," Angela finishes for him

"Umhm," Cris says nodding his head up and down, his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Okay Cristof, just this once, and you better not tell Mau…Your mommy."

"I promise Nonna," he says shaking his head fervently.

Angela chuckles as she hands Cris the box of goldfish.

'Man,' she thinks,' I really need to learn how to say no to these kids.'

AN: Thank you for reading! I will be writing more and if you want a specific type of interaction between Cristof and Nonna Angela PM me or put it in the reviews.


	2. I don't feel well

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzles.

Angela is in the middle of her morning routine when the phone rings.

"Angela Rizzoli speaking."

"Hey, Ma. Cristof is sick and Maura and I have a case. Can you please watch him?"

"Sure Janie."

"Thanks Ma. You're a life saver. We'll be right over."

After the call Angela calls Stanley to take the day off and after a 5 minute lecture on how work is more important than family Angela was ready for a day of relaxing with her sick grandson.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings and Cris' coughs can be heard from outside. Angela walks to the door to find Maura, Jane, and a very sick Cris.

"Thank you so much Ma. He woke up sick this morning and we have no idea what we would've done without you."

"It's no problem Janie."

Cristof walks into the apartment, Stich doll in hand, lays down on the couch and falls asleep instantly.

"Thank You," Jane whispers as she and Maura sneak one last look at their sick little boy and walk off to work.

Angela sits on the couch, puts Cristof's head on her lap, and scratches his back.

"Nonna," he whispers.

"Yes."

"I don't feel well."

"I know baby, I know."


	3. Tuxedos and Tiramisu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.**

"But Mommy.."  
"Come on Cris, your grandmother wants to see you and you need a new suit for Great-Uncle Edward's wedding."

"But I want to go to the game with Ma."

"I know, but your grandmother wanted to see you and you do need a new suit."

They drive the rest of the way to the tuxedo shop in silence while Cristof sulks in the back. He loves Grandma Constance but the Sox were playing the Yankees and he wanted to go to the game with his Ma, Uncle's, and TJ.

When they arrive at the shop Constance is already waiting for them.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Maura. Hello there Cristof."

"Hi Grandma."

"Are you excited to get a new suit?"  
"No."

"Cris." Maura says, scolding her son.

"It's okay dear. How about you do some shopping so I can have some alone time with my grandson?"

"Okay. I'll see you guys later. Goodbye Cristof, Mother."

Cristof walks into the shop with his grandmother and immediately picks out a suit. They get it sized and fitted so it will look perfect for the wedding. The cashier tells them to come back in two hours to pick up the suit.

They head outside when Constance turns to Cris, "So, Cris, what would you like to do for the next two hours?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, how about we head onto lunch?"

"That sounds great Grandma."

"Okay little man."

They head to a nice restaurant down the block and order a pizza. Constance gets Cris to tell her more about his life while they eat their pizza.

"And then a big….."

At that moment a waitress comes up, "Would you like some desert?"

"Tiramisu!" Cris shouts.

"We'll take the tiramisu," Constance says as Cris claps his hands.

They finish desert and pick up the tux. They walk outside the shop and find Maura standing there.

"Hello Mother, hello Cristof."

"Well I should get going Maura. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Grandma."

"Bye Cristof," she yells over her shoulder as she gets into her chauffeured car.

"So Cris can you describe your day with Grandma?"

"Tuxedos and Tiramisu!"

**AN: If you guys want to you can send me prompts of what to do you just have to specify which Grandma.**


	4. Of Art and Puzzles

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzles.

AN: Thank you to Texas for giving me this prompt, this one's for you.

The doorbell rings at the Rizzoli-Isles house and Cris scrambles to the door to answer it.

"Hi Grandma!"

"Hello Cristof."

"Where are we going today," he asks, fiddling with the straps on his backpack.

"We're going to the Museum of Contemporary Art."

"Okay," he says, stepping out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Don't you need to tell your parents you're leaving Cris?"

"No, they got called on a case and since they knew you were coming soon the decided out of the list of pros and cons that it was best to leave me home."

"Alone?"

"Yep."

"Well, okay. Let's get going Cris."

"Okay," Cris says skipping down the steps to the car.

They make their way to the museum, Constance telling Cris about the art they were going to see.

As they waked the museum they would stop at different pieces of art that looked like the car parts his mom had bought for the station.

His grandmother tells him a lot about the art but considering he was a five year old boy that took more after his ma than his mommy it was kind of hard to stay focused.

"Grandma. Can we go to the gift shop later?"

"Sure Cris. Now back to the art, did you know that…."

Cris starts to drift into his head again. He HATES art, he wants to like art like his mom and grandma but just can't get into it.

"Cris are you listening?"

"Hmm."

"I was saying that that this painting is particularly interesting because this man was painting how he felt about his son at the time."

"Oh."

"How about we go on to the gift shop, you don't seem too interested in this?"

"Okay."

They walk into the gift shop and Cris immediately goes to the puzzles that were of the different paintings in the museum.

"Grandma may I get a puzzle?"

"Sure, how about you get a few," she suggests, knowing that if she gets him the puzzles it would help him like art more.

"Okay," he says, jumping up and down with excitement.

Cris grabs 5 puzzles that were of different paintings and sculptures he remembered seeing. They walk to the register and pay, Cris practically jumping off the walls with excitement by now.

As they walk to the car, Constance tells Cris more about the paintings on the puzzles and the artists who painted them.

"Grandma?"

"Yes Cris."

"Would you do the puzzles with me?"

"Sure Crissy."

As they arrive at home they see Jane and Maura's car in the driveway. They walk in the house to see them cuddled on the couch watching a surgery documentary.

"Mommy! Ma!"

"Hey little buddy," Jane says, "What you got there?"

"Grandma took me to the art museum and got me puzzles. Can we go to my room and do one?"

"Sure, as long as Grandma's okay with it."

Cris pulls Constance to his room and they sit at his lab table and start the puzzle.

A little while later Maura comes into Cris' room with a tray of healthy snacks.

"Thanks Mommy," he says, still focused on his puzzle.

"Thank you Maura."

"No problem. So what picture are you doing?"

"We are doing Beckmann's _Still Life with Three Skulls_," Constance explains while Cris focuses even more on the puzzle, "He seems quite engrossed in it."

Cris puts the last piece in the puzzle, having finished in record time. He sits back in the chair and relaxes, watching his mother and grandmother talk about art.

"Well, I should leave you two alone," Maura says, walking out of the room, leaving Constance and Cris alone again.

"Grandma you wanna start on the next puzzle," he asks, already destroying the first one.

"Sure," she says and starts in on her facts about the art for the next picture.

AN: Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you would like to see next in the reviews or a PM.


	5. Bullying and Bruises, part 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rizzles

AN: This story deals with bullying and homophobia if you don't like it skip these next two chapters

Cris had the worst day of his life. Some older kid's had teased him because he had two mommys, not a mommy and a daddy. He ran to his Nonna's house, the wind stinging his tear stained cheeks.

"Nonna," he cries, slamming the door behind him.

"Cristof," she asks, walking out of the kitchen with Grandma Constance behind her.

"Cris," she says, seeing his face," what's wrong?"

Constance walks around to see her grandson and gasps when she sees his face. Cris' face was covered in forming bruises and red hand marks. "Mon petit-fils, what happened ?"

Cris readies himself, catching breaths between each of his sobs, "Some...some boys...they said bad...bad things about my mommy's...so...so I told them to stop...they kept...kept doing it and...and I wanted...I wanted them to stop...but...but they were big kids...then...then they started teasing...teasing me...so...so I lunged like...like Ma told me but...but they were big...and...and they started hitting me I...I couldn't do anything," he chokes out, Constance and Angela holding him close.

"Cris," Angela says,"baby."

Angela carries him to the bathroom, Constance close behing=d. Angela starts to clean his cuts while Constance sings a French lullaby and holds his hand.

"We're going to have to tell them," Constance whispers after Cris drifts off to sleep.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to see what Jane or Maura will do when they find out."

AN: Next chapter should be up tonight.


	6. Bullying and Bruises, part 2

DON'T OWN RIZZLES

Constance had called Maura, figuring she would be the calmer of the two, and told her to come over to Angela's house and to bring Jane.

It had been a slow day so Maura and Jane show up 45 minutes later with a pizza.

"We're here," Jane shouts, balancing the pizza on one arm and holding Maura's waist with the other.

"In the kitchen," Angela shouts, bracing herself for what Jane would says when she saw Cristof.

They head to the kitchen and Jane is setting the pizza on the counter when she hears Maura gasp.

Jane turns around, the pizza forgotten, and sees Maura hugging their crying son. Jane gets on her knees, patting Maura's back with one hand and Cristof's head with the other.

Constance clears he throat, "We should talk about this," Constance says, a very silent Jane and Maura nod in agreement.

Maura carries a sniffling Cristof and sits next to Jane, grabbing her open hand.

"What the hell happened Ma?" Jane says, a fire burning in her eyes.

Maura was about to lecture Jane on her language around their son when a small voice pipes up, "Language, Ma."

Jane and Maura choke up, hearing their son talking in such a small, sad voice and correcting Jane about her language none-the-less. It's almost too much to bear.

"Well," Constance starts, "He explained that on his way home some older boys started teasing him. He tried to stop them but when they proceeded with the teasing he lunged at them, and, well, this happened," she finishes motioning to Cristof.

They take a few minutes to think when Maura finally talks, Cris snoring softly in her ear, "What did they say?"

Angela answers this question, "They were teasing him because," she chokes up, "because he had two moms."

Jane bolts up quickly, NOBODY would hurt her family and live to tell about it.

"Jane," Maura pleads, not wanting anyone else to get hurt, "Jane, sit back down."

"How about we eat," Constance suggests, hearing the sleeping boy's stomach growl.

Angela gets the table ready, watching Cristof the whole time. Then mutters something under her breath, the same thing Constance Isles was thinking, "Nobody touches my family and gets away with it. Nobody."

AN: I had this happen to a friend at school and it knocked the writer's block right out of me. We don't live in a perfect world and this would probably happen to Cris at some point, but at least he had his Grandma's to help.


	7. Scarred for life

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Ma, Ma, Ma," Cristof calls running up the stairs to the closed door of his parent's room.

Cristof ignores the closed door and turns the knob when he hears moans coming from the room.

"Are you o...Mommy, Ma," Cristof says eyes wide at the sight of his parents naked and kissing.

"Cristof," Maura says pulling the covers over her and Jane's body.

"Nonna," Cris screams, running down the stairs and out of the back door to the guest house that his Nonna still lives in.

Angela opens the door and her legs get attacked by a hyperventilating five year old.

"Cris," Angela says pulling his face up to look him on the eyes. "Cris what's wrong?"

"Mommy and Ma were... were doing some sort of weird naked wrestling type thing."

Angela blushes. Her grandson had just seen his parents having sex and was now telling her every detail is could remember. "Cris," she says after a while, cutting him off mid-sentence, "let's stop talking and go inside. Maybe get you some ice cream."

Cris nods his head and follows Angela into the house. As Angela is giving Cris his ice cream there is an urgent knock on the door.

Before Angela can reach the door Maura and Jane come running in, clothes haphazardly thrown on.

"Ma," Jane says, "is Crissy here?"

"Yes but Janie you and Maura need to be more careful with Cris in the house. I mean lock the door or something. Anything to not make me have to live through hearing Cristof describing everything he saw you two do in the bedroom or having him be able to describe it. You probably scarred him for life!"

By the end of that Jane is blushing furiously and Maura has her head buried in Jane's shirt. Jane nods and Angela leads the two mortified parents into see their son.

"Hi Mommy, hi Ma, hey Nonna."

"I'll just leave you three alone," Angela says shaking her head and silently laughing to herself.

AN: Sorry about the long time to update. I'm running out of ideas. If you want me to write something just review or PM me the prompt.


End file.
